


Get a little work done (and forget)

by ttsg



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Crying, Crying During Sex, M/M, Needy Tyler, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, cockslut!tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttsg/pseuds/ttsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler was crying and begging for Josh's cock, he needed it so damn bad.</p>
<p>Title from Testing 1, 2, 3 by Barenaked Ladies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a little work done (and forget)

**Author's Note:**

> so the ever amazing [edy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/edy/works) and i were talking about how tyler totally cries because he loves dick a lot and i decided to do this. i have no excuse for this at all. based off of a photo that they had sent me, commenting on how red tylers lips were

Tyler had been hard for what felt like hours. 

 

He would have happily jacked himself off or asked Josh to help him but they had been in the car with crew and driving all morning and afternoon. Tyler really didn’t mind being around the crew and jacking off, had honestly done it on multiple occasions. They’d walked in on him when he left the bathroom door unlocked and he didn’t even stop. Just threw his head back and moaned and waited for them to get uncomfortable and leave. He and Josh had fooled around in back seats before, hands down each others pants as the crew talked to each other, oblivious to the fact that Josh was a whimpering mess under Tyler’s hand. Mark was the only one who noticed, his eyes glancing in the rear view mirror as Josh came. He looked confused, surprised, then disgusted all in about three seconds. He kept his eyes firmly on the road for the rest of that drive.

 

So Tyler could have easily just shoved his hands in his pants and gotten off but he was tired and lazy and he didn’t really want to get himself off. He really just wanted to touch Josh, wanted to hear his moans and see his face as he was overcome with pleasure. He really just wanted Josh’s cock in his hand, in his mouth, or in his ass. Either would work right about now but they were in the car and Josh was deliberately ignoring him.

 

Tyler leaned over and rested his head on Josh’s shoulder, squirming in his seat. He let out a small whine in his throat, his hand reaching up to grab at Josh’s bicep.

 

“Please,” he whispered and Josh just shook Tyler off of him.

 

“I said no, Tyler, didn’t you hear me?” Josh asked, finally looking over at Tyler and his pleading eyes. Josh would have broken by now if it was any other day but he wasn’t going to let Tyler get to him. 

 

“I heard you but Josh, please. You don’t even have to touch me, just want you so bad,” he all but whimpered and Josh rolled his eyes.

 

The rest of the ride was silent on Josh’s part but Tyler continued to beg, even went as far as to palm himself and whimper again. It got a few looks from the crew and red cheeks from Josh but that was about it. Tyler hung off of Josh, trying his very hardest and getting nothing in return. He wasn’t even sure if Josh was as close as being half hard.

 

They had a live recording with a decently sized audience and then a signing afterwards. They’d been excited about doing it, loved playing for smaller audiences. Tyler always liked that it was more personal even if that scared him. Today, though, he couldn’t care less about his performance. His mind was stuck on the fact that he needed some sort of release, needed Josh so badly that it was starting to hurt. He couldn’t get it and it was killing him. 

 

The car pulled into the studio parking lot and the boys unloaded. There was a small green room that they were told they could wait in and Tyler plopped down on the couch, watching as Josh walked around the room, touching the walls as he went. Tyler was still hard and debated about jacking off again but he gave Josh one more chance. He got up and stood in Josh’s way, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout.    
  
“Josh, please?” He asked, resting his hands on Josh’s hips, his fingers slipping under the hem of his shirt, dancing along the top of his jeans. Josh almost shoved the hands away.

 

“Tyler, no, we have to be out soon. Besides, I’m not in the mood for sex,” Josh said, looking down at Tyler.

 

“Please, please,” Tyler whispered, feeling almost ridiculous at the fact that he was tearing up but he just needed Josh so bad, needed it to make himself feel better, needed to feel Josh in his hand to remind himself that things were okay, they were okay, everything was okay. Josh’s face softened but he still remained just as persistent. 

 

“We can’t. Maybe later tonight or something, I just don’t want to go out in front of the fans after we-” he stopped when he saw tears starting to leak from Tyler’s eyes. 

 

“Tyler, baby, why are you crying?” Josh asked, his hands reaching up to thumb at the tears on Tyler’s cheeks. Tyler pulled away and wiped at them himself, looking down at the ground. He felt more than ridiculous now.

 

“I’m sorry, I just really wanted to suck you off, I’m sorry.” He kept repeating it,  _ I’msorryI’msorryI’msorry  _ and Josh was starting to feel bad. 

 

“Jesus,” Josh whispered, letting out a breath, “If it means that much to you then we can. I just wanted to wait until after.” But Tyler’s face lit up and he dropped to his knees without hesitation and Josh felt his dick twitch at that. Tyler was always ready to touch or suck but this was beyond eager. 

 

His hands were on Josh’s pants, pulling them down and getting a hand in his boxers. He didn’t waste any time with teasing, his fingertips running along Josh’s cock gently, his eyes so lit up as he stared at Josh. He leaned in and licked at the tip, his tongue running along the slit and Josh had to bite his lip. 

 

Tyler took him into his mouth, tongue sliding over Josh’s cock, his cheeks hollowing, his fingers wrapping gently around what wasn’t in his mouth. Josh watched him, looking at the tears still on Tyler’s cheeks, his pretty red lips that stretched around his cock. Josh looked into Tyler’s eyes as Tyler stared up at him through his lashes. He was sitting prettily, his legs tucked underneath him neatly, his eyes so full of love, lust, something. Josh let out a soft moan at the sight of him, his moan leaving off broken and cut off as Tyler leaned in, taking as much of Josh as he could. He choked, more tears springing to his eyes. 

 

Josh always insisted on Tyler being careful, would pull away any other time but Tyler had a hand on Josh’s hip, pulling him closer, a hand on his cock, stroking gently at the skin. He closed his eyes, choking again and Josh felt bad as he moaned but he couldn’t help it. Tyler felt good around him and this was no different. 

 

It was quick and messy, drool dripping down Tyler’s chin as he went. He was still crying as he pulled off, coughing for a moment before he looked up at Josh.

 

“Tyler, it’s okay, we can sto-” Josh tried, feeling bad that Tyler was working so hard to please him.

 

“So good, Josh. You taste so good. I love your cock in my mouth,” he whispered, leaning in and resting his forehead on Josh’s hip. His shoulders were rising and falling quickly, working hard to catch his breath. His hand stroked over Josh’s cock, thumb swirling at the tip and fingers wrapping around, just loose enough that Josh wouldn’t be able to come but he’d sure as hell get close.

 

“Hurry, Tyler, jack me off real quick,” Josh said, glancing over to the clock as the feeling in his stomach built. He didn’t want it to end but they were definitely running out of time. Their fans were outside the door and down the hall, talking excitedly as they waited for  _ TylerandJosh JoshandTyler  _ to go out and perform but they were in the back, dicks out and wasting time. Tyler shook his head as he leaned back, fingers tightening slightly as he moved his hand faster.

 

“No, want you to come in my mouth. Love it when you do, tastes good, love it so much,” Tyler said, rambling as he looked back up at Josh. 

 

Tyler leaned back in and took Josh into his mouth, tonguing at the head for a moment before he took Josh in fully again. Josh’s hand was in his hair and Tyler knew that he’d start pulling soon so he reached up and pulled Josh’s hand away, linking their fingers together instead. Tyler worked quickly, not thinking about the time or the fact that people were waiting for him, he thought about the fact that he wanted Josh to come, that he wanted to hear it, that he wanted, wanted,  _ wanted  _ Josh so fucking badly. 

 

He circled his tongue around the head again, whining in the back of his throat as Josh moaned. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, Tyler,” Josh whispered, breathing in and holding his breath, trying to keep in his noises, knowing that anybody could pass by and hear them. Tyler let go of Josh’s hand, bring both of his hands to grab at the base of Josh’s cock, thumbs stroking against the skin gently as he leaned in again and choked around Josh’s cock. 

 

Josh moaned and came, looking down at Tyler as Tyler swallowed. His eyes were closed and he looked relaxed, happy even. His lips were still stretched around Josh’s cock, tongue slowing down as Josh came down from his orgasm. It started to hurt and Josh hissed through his teeth, his palms pushing gently on Tyler’s chin. 

 

“Fuck, stop, hurts,” he said quietly and Tyler whined, hands grabbing harder at Josh’s hips before he gave up and pulled off. 

 

“Love it so much, want to keep sucking you off,” Tyler mumbled, his hands needy at Josh’s hips, inching closer and closer towards his soft dick. He knew how serious Tyler was, that he’d keep going until Josh got hard again and would suck him off until Josh was nearly passing out from pleasure. Now was definitely not the time and he hated the look that Tyler gave him.

 

“Not now, Ty, we can tonight when we get to the hotel,” he said and Tyler nodded at the compromise. 

 

He tucked Josh back into his boxers carefully and pulled his jeans back up, fastening the button for Josh.

 

“Do you want me to jack you off real quick?” Josh asked, knowing that Tyler must be straining in his jeans by now. Tyler simply shook his head, standing up quickly. He leaned in and pressed soft kisses to Josh’s lips, hands grabbing at his cheeks. He was as needy as ever, begging and pleading, always wanting more.

 

“No, no, I’m good. Just wanted you so bad,” he said, a small smile on his lips. Tyler turned to leave, adjusting himself in his jeans to make himself look more subtle. Josh shrugged and followed after him, feeling a little guilty that he got off but hadn’t returned the favor for Tyler.

 

They performed as good as ever, Tyler standing with his ukulele in hand while Josh sat on his caj ón. He’d get distracted and slipped up on his beat as he looked up at Tyler, noticing his red lips, so  _ so  _ red that it almost looked like he’d chosen to wear lipstick that day. The audience must have written it off as the cold weather, biting wind that tinged cheeks and noses red, leaving lips chapped and red. Josh knew better. 

 

He could still see those same lips, eagerly opening for the cock in front of his face. Josh had to focus on his drumming before he completely missed the beat. 

 

Tyler would talk in between songs, taking a few questions and answering them with ease, his mind not even drifting to what they had done like Josh’s did. Josh could hear Tyler’s voice, how scratchy it sounded, how abused his throat sounded. He knew that it was because Tyler had insisted on choking over Josh’s cock, wouldn’t have it any other day. Someone asked Tyler if he was getting sick. 

  
Tyler took Josh back to the hotel that night and made sure their compromise was acted upon. He laid Josh out underneath him and sucked him off, hands roaming over Josh’s chest and thighs, touching and touching and never stopping. Josh begged him to stop when he came for a second time that day but Tyler looked up at him with tears in his eyes and rambled about how good Josh tasted, how much he loved doing this. He rambled about how he needed this so bad and Josh would just moan and cringe as he got hard again and let Tyler get his way yet again. 

**Author's Note:**

> if any of you want that photo then hmu on kik at shrekkt or tumblr at [harambetyler](harambetyler.tumblr.com)


End file.
